Queen's Heir
by arrow333
Summary: Mia Queen. Queen's Heir. Follow the daughter of Oliver and Felicity Queen in her adventures!
1. I'm Mia Queen

2030

Like all hot days of June, students are tired and just want school to end to begin their weekend. Students of the Middle School of Star City were exactly in that position. In class, nobody listened to the teacher. They were to busy looking at the clock, making funny faces to their friends or looking at the sun. Sitting in the last row of the class, Mia doesn't make exception. She was looking at her phone, counting the seconds before the end of the week.

 _5...4...3...2...1..._

The bell rang and students ran out of the class. Mia got out last. When she finally arrived in the corridor, she ran to her locker, opened it, took her skateboard and ran out.

Mia only had one idea in her head. The same idea who didn't work because of a certain person...

-Mia! Mia!

The teenager looked back and saw Sara, her sister. Well, Sara was not her real sister but Mia liked to think that she was because with her, she could say she was part of a family.

Sara was a beautiful girl. She was tall and seemed like a ballerina with her constantly bronzed skin tone and her bun always perfectly made. Mia couldn't say she looked like her, except for the karate skills ; the two girls were champions of karate for a long time.

"Mia!" Sara exclaimed. "Hey, what are you doing here?". Sara seemed surprised by her question a moment. "Mia! What do you want me to do to your school except seeing you?" "You can... Take a healthy walk..." proposed Mia.

Sara looked at her sister, a little smile on her face.

"I wanted to make you a good surprise for your birthday but I can see it's not..." "No, no! It's super cool Sara, really!" Mia instantly responded. "Thanks!" "But you have other plans?" Mia shook her head. "Okay, I'll say to mom that you are in detention. After all, you are often in detention so it's not a lie!"

Mia slapped her sister to the shoulder, laughing. "It's not my fault if teachers don't like me!" "You do nothing for them to love you!" Sara went away and Mia jumped on her skate and went down the street.

Mia had grown in Star City, she knows everything about Star City. She slow down in front of a disaffected building where the only letters of the place were the E and a A. Fifteen years ago, this night club was called Verdant. At that time, all the green letters were visible and a lot of people would be in it in few hours, only to have a chance to meet Oliver Queen, the billionaire. Not anymore.

Mia entered by the front door, even if a notice said that the building was under surveillance by cameras and people who disrespect the notice will be arrested for intruding illegally. It didn't bother Mia. Two years ago, she destroyed the cameras. As always, the smell of moisture in the night club was insupportable but after she made the code of the secret cave, the smell was gone. Each time her fingers touched the board of the code, she smiled. If there's one thing that resisted threw the years, it was the cave. And without the code, there was no entering the secret cave. _Thanks mom,_ thought Mia before entering the cave.

It was gigantic. In the middle, there was a big table, it fascinated Mia. Each time, she thought about the discussions people had around it. Behind, there was some old-fashioned computers. A window separated the place for surgery emergencies and the place for training. On the other side, there was the Costumes Driveway. Mia called it like that. Four glass blocks were aligned on the wall. Four glass blocks that were empty. If they had not been, everything would be different.

Mia walked in front of the blocks and went to the computers to make her homework with her own electronic tablet. The reunion table was too imposing for her. Mia was not so good at school, even if she was in fact really smart. She blamed the boring teachers and the boring classes. She was good for something else: martial arts or electronic classes! Technology class was her favourite. She was the best, maybe because of her mother who left her a lot of tricks about "how hacking things" and due to all the hours she spend in the cave.

Linguistic was also a thing Mia liked. Specially Mandarin and Russian, since she learned her father spoke these languages too. There was one more thing her father gave her: his passion for archery. Every day, Mia practiced archery with the bow of her father in the cave. It was too big for her, but she didn't care. She was good, she thought by being like her father would bring her closer to him.

Mia's house was normal; two floors, red bricks, a big backyard... She opened the front door and, like usual, threw her school bag on the floor before going in the kitchen.

Lyla, her adoptive mother was there, cooking diner. She still had her work clothes on. Mia always thought that these clothes made her look older than she really was. Maybe because when she wore it, she was always so stressed and so impatient. "You were in detention again young lady?" "What do you want, teachers hates me!" "What did you do this time?" asked Lyla. "I locked up a girl in the restrooms". Lyla looked at Mia, she tried not to smile. "Mia!" "She deserved it! Believe me!" Lyla smiled; Mia was like that, she couldn't change it. "Put the table, we'll eat in few minutes!"

For her fourteenth birthday, Mia had her favourite meal: hamburger with chocolate cake. Presents time arrived. "Because you already have all you want spoiled kid, I didn't buy you a gift" said Sara, seriously. "Well, don't think I will give you one for your birthday, big spoiled kid!" answered Mia, laughing. Sara smiled and gave her her gift. It was a little green box. She opened it and found a gold watch. "To replace the one you broke in a fight" explained her big sister. She smiled and hugged Sara before Lyla gave her her second gift. This one was a big box in a pink candy box. Mia opened it and found a green hoodie. She kissed Lyla and put on the hoodie.

Later, Mia went in her bedroom. From her room, she can see the old office of Queen Consolidated who were apartments now. She stayed at her window, looking at the city for a moment.

She sat on her bed with her tablet and listened for the thousand time the video. The first image was the image of her mother and her father, smiling to her. "Hey Sunny! Mommy and Daddy won't be gone for too long, you won't miss us! And, if you are sad, ask Lyla to put the last video of stunt of your Daddy. He was amazing, like always, you will see!" "Felicity!" Felicity Smoak turned toward her husband. "What! I had to say it!" "Felicity, she's six months old! Do you think she can understand what you're saying?" "I read in a book it was really important to talk to a baby _every day_ and the most possible!". Oliver sighed and looked at the camera. "You see little princess, your mother has still reason! So, Mia, know that I love you, that I will miss you a lot and that we will be back as fast as our friend Barry can go. Love you little princess!"

He turned to Felicity and they began to kiss. Diggle's voice stopped the lovers "Okay, we will stop that now if you don't want your girl look at a sex-tape of her parents!". They both turned towards the camera, surprised and began to laugh. The video stopped and Mia played it again and again, her eyes filled with tears.

An hour later, someone knocked on her door. Mia wiped her tears and put her tablet away before Lyla entered in her room. "How was your day?" "Good, thank you". Lyla spotted the tablet and sat on the bed next to Mia. "They love you. A lot. I'm sure they are proud of you." "Why? Because I'm in detention?" Lyla smiled " "You know your father was not the most... calm guy. I think he would be happy that his girl is following his footsteps." "And my mom? She was good at school , no?" Mia knew the answer but she liked when people would talk to her about her parents. "She would be proud of you too. She was the biggest fan of your father and you are just like him" "Not physically" said Mia. "Yes... But still, you have your father's eyes". Mia smiled and Lyla looked at her for a moment before leaving the room. "Goodnight!"

It was almost midnight and Mia couldn't sleep. She stood up; it was the sign that there was more important things to do than sleeping tonight. She put on her jeans, her Converse and her new green hoodie and got out by the window. She was accustomed to get out at night like that since two years and a half. She went down the long of the gutter and walked towards the street.

The neighbourhood she preferred in Star City was the Glades, strange as it can seem. She liked it because her live was in the Glades; she was born there, she did her first steps there, she said her first word there, the Verdant was there and her parents saved it one day. Well, a part of it. The other one is still in construction and Mia would avoid that part. Mia was walking in a deserted street when she heard someone yelling. She stopped and listened. The scream came from an alley nearby. She approached it slowly and saw two guys agressing someone. A girl, as she looked more closely. She took her phone in her pocket and dialled 911 but then one of the guys saw her. He screamed and ran after Mia.

Unfortunately for him, Mia was fast. But the guy too. She ran, trying to find someone who could help her but the street was empty.

The guy approached her and a few seconds later, he was on Mia, hurting her. Her karate lessons served her. She kicked the guy in the stomach, scratched him in the face and punched him in the face. She was able to get up and continue running. A street later, she almost got hit by a police car.

It was one hour in the morning, Mia was sitting on a chair in an interrogation room who had a big light and she had been waiting there for ten minutes. She almost fell asleep on the table when the door suddenly opened and made her wake up.

The officer was a man in the sixties, bald with black eyes. He was imposing... and seemed unfriendly. He sat in front of her, sighted and looked at her. He opened a folder on the table and clicked his pen.

"Your name please"

"Mia"

He looked at her, discouraged. "Your _complete_ name please".

"Mia Olivia Felicity Queen but we just call me Mia Queen"

The officer stopped writing and fixed her. "Mia Queen? The daughter of Oliver Queen?"

She shook her head. He looked at her a moment and finished writing Mia's name.

"And you, who are you?"

"Quentin Lance, captain of the police department of Star City since sixteen years"

"Congratulations!" answered Mia with a smile.

He looked at her, surprised.

"What? You would prefer me saying that I know who your girls are? What my father did with them?"

Mia stopped.

"Wow. That sounded weird. Excuse me captain Lance."

"When we look at the hour it is and why you are here, you make me think of your father. But now, I'm not entirely certain..." said Lance.

"I will take that as a compliment!" answered Mia with a smile. Lance looked at the Queen heir a moment. "So, let's go Queen, what happened tonight?"

Hope you like the first chapter! Leave comments please!


	2. The Punishment

It was almost two hours, Mia was asleep on a chair in the police department, Lance checking on her from afar. He saw Lyla come in, angry. Mia woke up by the sound of the feet step of her mother. She looked behind her and saw Lyla... not happy. "Get up, young lady!" Mia obey and stood up in front of her. She noticed she still in her work clothes, Mia found that weird. It seemed she was not the only one who stay awake at night. The teenager didn't see Lance coming, she jumped when she heard his voice. "Mrs Michaels, I'm glad you came. Not every parents would have come pick their child at the police station in the middle of the night, usually the child return at his home alone." "How many children of fourteen years old do you receive in the middle of the night?" asked coldly Lyla. Lance looked at Mia with a little smile. "I think it was the first time..." "And it will be the last" complete Lyla, looking at Mia. "Thank you officer, have a good night!" Lyla motioned to Mia to follow her. The Queen's Heir looked at Lance with a little smile before follow her mom in the parking.

She entered in the car and Lyla started to drive. "What were you doing out in the middle of the night?" shoot Lyla. "I couldn't sleep..." answer Mia, shrug. "And you can't do like everyone else who are in your situation? You can't just stay in your bed, waiting?" "I'm not patient". Lyla brusquely curbed at a light and look at her daughter. "Mia! I know you like your parents, I know you want to seem like your father and it's ok but you're fourteen years old! Fourteen years old, Mia! He was twenty-seven when he began to save the city, he was not going to school and he was major! You're not! So Mia, it's the first and the last time I will pick you to the police station! I'm clear?" "Yeah...". Lyla sighed and they finished the ride in silence.

Mia got up in her room. She saw Sara open the door of her room, intrigued but she didn't care. She entered in her room, put her pyjamas and went to bed. She fixed the ceiling a moment but she soon felt asleep.

A truck in the street woke up Mia. She looked at her dial and saw it was almost eleven o'clock. She slowly got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The home was silent. Lyla was at the grocery store, like all Saturday mornings and Sara was probably out with friends.

Friends.

Mia didn't have many friends, compare to her sister. The girls of her age always talked about boys or shopping and it was the type of conversation that bored her. She preferred boy's conversation; funny and non-serious. And mostly, without all the dramas girls can make!

She was eating her breakfast when an image at the television catched her attention. She turned up the volume. Images of crime scene was show. "It's in this alley of the Glades we found the body of Rosemary Stewart, a nineteen years old girl, who was missing since three days. The police department of Star City didn't want to comment the affair." An image of captain Lance was in big plan in the screen. "It's to soon to comment. We will inform the population when it will be the time."

Mia furrowed her eyebrow when she saw the girl. It seemed to be a good girl, the kind of girl who are serious and didn't follow everyone for sex or money. She made a research of the computer and she discovered she was right. In the description made by the police three days ago, when her parents advertise the cops of the missing, it said she was in medicine at the Coast City University. She was at her parents house for few days and took a walk to fetched bread for dinner. She left the house around six o'clock and she never arrived at the grocery store.

The front door opened and Mia jumped. "Mia! Can you help me with the bags?" asked Lyla. Mia quickly closed the page, deleted the historical and went outdoor to help her mom.

"Do you got up late?" asked Lyla defeating bags. "Almost eleven o'clock..." "What are you planned to do today? Do you have homework?" "I finished them yet. I thought to make skate. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" "Of course! Why don't we do something together?" "You don't know how to make skate" answered Mia on the defensive. Learn to Lyla how to ride was not in her plan! "I can do bike next to you!" "I go faster!" "You think I'm a turtle on my bike? Let's see!" Mia sighted of discouragement.

It was really a beautiful day for being outside. But Mia would paid everything to be anywhere else. Since her conversation in the car, Lyla's presence made her uncomfortable so rode with her all afternoon was not what we call a good and fun afternoon. Lyla proposed an ice cream to the girl but she declined, said that Sara was probably waiting for hers for dinner.

Dinners at the Diggle's house, most commonly called Michael's house since _the_ day, were normals. Sara talked, Mia contradicted her, they argue and the finished by laughing. Tonight, it was different. Sara was upset that Mia wasn't punished for her night trip at the police station. "When I want to hang out with my friends and I return after the curfew, I'm punished! You has been searching her at the police department and you didn't punish her? Why? Because she's the girl of Green Arrow? Because you think she is like her father, that she always be okay?" Mother and daughter looked at each other a moment and Sara got up of her chair and left the dining room. Mia stayed silent for a moment and she proposed to wash the dishes, embarrassed.

She knocked at the door and nobody answered so she give her the permission to got it. Sara was on her big bed, headphones on the head at the maximum volume. Mia entered in Sara's bedroom and sat in front of her. Sara, surprised to see her sister screamed. She took off her headphones. "What do you want?" "I'm sorry for making you upset against your mom. You're right, it's didn't equal. I talked to her. She said you are free to hang out with your friends all night if you want!" Sara laugh. "For what? One night? After she will continue like before? You understand nothing. All of you." "So explain." Sara took a deep breath and went close to Mia. "My father is John Diggle's. You're father is Oliver Queen well known as Green Arrow. During the time they were in team, which one saves lives? Which one had all of the power? Which one was the leader? Which one was most... Loved?" Mia stayed silent. "Your father, Mia. Your father was the best of all. My mother let you do whatever you want because you are his girl but me I'm only 'the girl of the best friend of Green Arrow' it's a long title, no?" "What are you trying to say?" asked Mia completely lost. "I'm trying to say that my mother privileged you instead of me because you're father was the best and she knows you will be like him. I will never be like my father. I don't want to be a follower like he was". Mia stayed silent. "Please, just left me alone" Mia got up of the bed and was about to left when she said "You know that without your father my father was nothing, right? He was not a follower. He was a savior." Mia left the room and went to hers. She sat on her bed and looked around her, didn't know what to do.

Her room was simple; white, a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and pictures. Of her parents, of her, of Sara, of Lyla, of her family, of her grandmother Smoak, of her aunt Thea...

She looked at the picture a moment before opened her electronic tablet and play a game on it.

Sunday was a boring day. She went shopping with Lyla who have to buy a new pair of sandals. Mia never loved shopping in mall, she usually by clothes online. She didn't see Sara, she left a note saying she was out with friends for the day.

Monday morning, Mia was eating while watching tv. She turned up the volume when the image of the killed girl appeared. "The police station of Star City confirmed in a report that Rosemary Stewart was murdered. The circumstances of her death still aren't clear and the Star City Police Department still working on the case."

Mia turned off the television and continue to eat, thinking to the girl.

It was only ten minutes before the end of the day, the girl was tired and she can't resist to looking at the news on her phone. Always more interesting than a English class. She passed faster over the news but returned on a title she had saw. An other girl is missing.

Of course, the title can be perturbing. But when you saw the girl on the picture a couple days ago, in strange circumstances you are more chocked than everything. Mia was.

The bell didn't finish of ringing that Mia was outdoor, her skate in hands. She rolled up to the police department whitout stopping. She entered in the police station like a tornado and ran in a officer. "What can I do for you?" he asked antipathetic. "I have to see the captain Lance!" "He's not here right now, why do you want to see him?" "I have to talk to him! It's important, it's about the girl!" The officer frowned. "Yes, you know, the girl who's missing! I don't remember her name... Amy... Or Camy, I don't know... Anyway, I have to see him now, can you..." "Get out, if you know something, do like everyone and call the number for informations. Now, get out." "But Sir, it's really important I..." "Get out, I said!" Mia nodded and stepped out.

In the street, she took a quick breath, thinking and rolled again toward the Arrow Cave.

She walked down the stairs and rushed on the old computer. It took a long time before he opened but he finally did and in few clicks, Mia had the address of Lance.

She walked up and felt her phone vibrate in her hoodie's pocket but she didn't pay attention to it, concentrate on her new mission.

Lance resided in a appartement building which seemed shabby. Mia usually didn't care about physical appearance but this time, she can't contained a grimace of disgust. She entered in the building, but it was locked by a code. She sighed and thought a second. She pressed the number of the building and the Star City regional code and it unlocked.

She entered and went on the third floor, where Lance was supposed to live.

While this, Quentin was watching tv, relaxing. He jumped when he heard someone at the door. What surprise he had when he saw Mia through the magic eye.

"What are you doing here?" he shot opening the door. "Captain Lance!" she screamed of relief. "I had to tell you something really important!" "What?" "The girl, you know the girl who is missing since this afternoon? It was her. It was her that the boy you arrested Friday night was hurting!" Lance moved closer to Mia. "What?" "Yes, believe me, it was her!" said Mia. Lance returned in his apartment, took his keys and alighted the stairs. "Thank you Mia, this information really help me!" said Mia imitating Lance. "It's nothing, happy to help you captain!" she responded to herself. She sighed and left the building.

When she saw Lyla sat on the steps of the balcony, Mia knew something was wrong. She went closer and Lyla saw her. She got up and went met her. She was angry, Mia can see it. "Where were you young lady?" "I was at the police station, I had something to tell to the captain Lance" "What did I say to you this morning?" asked Lyla. Mia thought a little bit. "I said that after school, you comeback here immediately. You missed your karate class." "Oh no! I forgot! I'm so sorry! Sara is mad at me, didn't she?" Mia asked shilly. "She went to it." "Oh, great for her!". Mia's relief didn't stay long. Lyla had something else to tell her. "It's the second time in less than one week you didn't listen to me Mia. I'm sorry but you are punished. For one week you have to comeback home _immediately_ after the end of your school day. At night, you didn't go out. And trust me, I will watch you." Mia nodded, defeated.

The week passed slowly. Mia obeyed to Lyla, she did all she had to do, she was kind with Sara who didn't make any effort to reconciled with her little sister... Mia was just perfect and she hoped all week that Lyla would shorten her punishment. She didn't do it.

Next Monday, Mia was impatient, she count the minutes before the end of class and when it happened, she got out of school and rolled to the Verdant.

She entered in the disaffected building, tapped the code and went down.

She almost screamed when she saw that there was someone else in the cave. They fixed each other a moment before Mia talked. "Who are you?"

It was a man. Late thirties, short light brown hair, square jaw and he seemed strong even if he had a red hood who masked his abs. Mia was certain he had abs. "Jason Cooper... and you?" When she heard this time, Mia smiled and relaxed. She walked next to him.

"Can I call you Roy Harper?"

Hope you like it! Please leave comments! :)


End file.
